


Sometimes All You Need Is A Little Puppy To Love

by m11kewheeler



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m11kewheeler/pseuds/m11kewheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron gets a puppy and Kirsten gets a little too attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes All You Need Is A Little Puppy To Love

“Cameron!” Kirsten yelled for what seemed like the hundredth time in five minutes. “Cameron, open up! I’ve been waiting outside your door for like three hours!”

“I’ll be right out, hold on,” Cameron called out from inside his apartment. “And it’s only been five minutes, by the way.” Kirsten could tell he was smirking.

“What’s the hold up? It’s not like you’re--” Suddenly the front door opened and a tiny Golden Retriever puppy darted out, greeting Kirsten by jumping into her arms and licking her face. “Um, Cameron?”

“I can explain,” Cameron sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had his glasses on, which made him look a little nerdier, but Kirsten found that she liked it. “I was walking around downtown L.A. and walked past a pet store and this little guy was in the window just staring at me. Once I made eye contact with him I knew I was screwed.” He took the little puppy from Kirsten’s arms. “You probably don’t like dogs, do you?”

“I’ve never had a dog before,” Kirsten admitted. “He’s very cute.

“Not when he’s tearing everything in my apartment up.”

“He just needs someone to be stern with him,” Kirsten said as if she was the most knowledgeable dog trainer in the world. “No offense, but you’re too nice. He’s not going to listen to you.”

“I-I don’t want to scare him,” Cameron said. “He doesn’t know what’s right and what’s wrong.”

“And he never will unless someone teaches him.” Kirsten let herself into the apartment. “What’s his name?”

“Well, I’ve been calling him Snoopy.”

“Really? Snoopy?”

“Come on, it’s a cute name,” Cameron said in defense.

“You do realize that he’s going to get huge when he’s older, right? He’s not staying this size forever.”

“Yes, I do realize that, but I’m choosing not to think about it until I cross that bridge.”

Kirsten let out a deep sigh. “Alright, Snoopy, come here,” she said in a stern voice. The puppy perked his ears up and came to her. “See?” She smirked. “I can be a great puppy trainer.”

“We’ll see about that,” Cameron rolled his eyes. “What was it you came here for, anyway?”

“Oh, Maggie just needed you to come to the lab to look over something,” Kirsten shrugged.

“Ugh, fine.” Cameron grabbed his jacket and proceeded out the door. “Are you coming?” He asked Kirsten when realizing she wasn’t following him.

“Mmm, nope. I’m going to stay here with the dog. She held up one of Snoopy’s paws to wave at Cameron. “Don’t hurry back.”

* * *

Hours later, Cameron made his way back to his apartment. He had finished with Maggie a while ago, but decided to get some food and walk around the neighborhood so Kirsten could spend more time with Snoopy. He couldn’t help but notice that little happy feeling in his chest when he thought about how well Kirsten and Snoopy got along.

“How’s it going, Cupcake?” He asked as he walked into his apartment. No answer. For a second, Cameron wondered if Kirsten had puppy-napped Snoopy and taken him to her house. However, his suspicions were confirmed false when he turned the corner and saw the two of them sleeping on the couch. There were dog toys everywhere. Snoopy was nestled right next to Kirsten’s cheek, and it was probably the cutest thing Cameron had ever seen. He snapped a quick picture on his phone before tossing one of the dog toys at Kirsten’s head. “Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!” **  
**

Kirsten groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Snoopy let out a giant yawn, making an adorable puppy noise in the process. “What was that for? We were sleeping.”

“If I had left you there, the two of you would be asleep for the next two days,” Cameron laughed. “It seems like you guys hit it off.”

“Oh yeah, we had a great time.” Kirsten picked up Snoopy and cradled him in her arms. “We played some tug-of-war and fetch, and he loves to have his belly rubbed. I gave him a ton of treats; I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Cameron couldn’t help but smile. “He really loves you.”

“You know, maybe the solution to my lack-of-emotions problem is to get a puppy,” Kirsten wondered aloud.

“Isn’t Camille allergic to dogs?” Cameron asked, remembering a conversation he had with her a while ago about the subject.

“Ugh, I forgot,” Kirsten frowned.

“Well, you can come here whenever you want,” he offered. “I mean, you already do, but now you have a reason to.”

“I had a reason to before,” Kirsten said.

“Oh really?” Cameron said in amusement. “It wasn’t just to eat my food and laugh at my magazines?”

“Well, it was that too, but I also wanted to spend time with you,” she said, her cheeks turning pink. “It gets lonely sometimes when Camille’s out.”

Cameron raised his eyebrow. “I can’t tell if you’re joking, feeling the residual emotion, or actually telling the truth.”

“I guess you’ll never know,” Kirsten smirked before joining Snoopy back on the couch. “You’re going to have to be careful, you know,” she warned. “I might just steal him. Camille can suffer. Who really cares?”

“I don’t think so.” Cameron tried to take the puppy from Kirsten’s arms as gently as possible.

“Well he likes me better than you.” Kirsten stuck her tongue out.

“That’s because you’ve been hogging him!”

“You know I’m not leaving, right?” Kirsten laughed.

“It’s my apartment,” Cameron argued. “You have to go home sometime.”

“Well I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it,” she repeated his words back to him.

“Okay, fine. You can stay here tonight. But I’m sleeping with Snoopy.”

“No way!” Kirsten gasped. “I want to sleep with him.”

“Well the only way this is going to work out is if we take both sides of my bed and put him in the middle.”

“Fine,” Kirsten said without hesitation.

* * *

Later that evening, Cameron made his bed. He fluffed up the pillows for Kirsten and watched as she got comfortable next to Snoopy.

“You know if you’re not comfortable--”

“Cameron, don’t act like this is my first time sleeping in your bed,” Kirsten said bluntly.

“Well you weren’t exactly conscious the first time,” Cameron pointed out. “I just want to make sure you’re comfortable.”

Kirsten smiled. “I’m fine. Thanks.”

Without another word, Cameron turned off the lights and snuggled next to his puppy. He looked over to Kirsten, who was already fast asleep once again. Snoopy was turned towards her, curled up in the fetal position. “Goodnight,” he sighed as he closed his eyes.

Cameron must have put his arm around Kirsten in the middle of the night, because when he awoke the next morning, she was curled up next to him with Snoopy laying across her side. He didn’t move his hand away from her--not because he didn’t want to wake her, but because surprisingly enough, he quite enjoyed the feeling of her sleeping next to him.

**  
  
  
  
**


End file.
